


Insecurities

by recillianfray



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Height difference, Insecure!England, Insecurities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recillianfray/pseuds/recillianfray
Summary: In which Arthur is insecure about his height, especially since his boyfriend is freakishly tall.





	

It peeved Arthur that Alfred was nearly the height of his shower head. He would always find the American brooding over him every time they strolled around. It crushed his pride not only as a man but as a lover too. He was pretty tall for a Brit but somehow his boyfriend seemed to be born a giant of some sorts. He, a giant of his kind, turned into a tiny dwarf because of a freakishly tall guy.

Some people may find couples with height differences cute but Arthur couldn’t help but scoff and inwardly retort. Lovers should work together neck to neck and Arthur can’t even reach the rest of Alfred’s neck. Even sex is intimidating (albeit hot) for Arthur since Alfred could cover his mass in one go. Their limbs tangled with the exception of Arthur brushing against any part of Alfred. It was awkward and he couldn’t help but cower whenever Alfred would spoon him; the bloke’s entire body could wrap around him like a tortilla wrap.

Arthur could imagine what their wedding would be like. As the presider tells them to initiate their marriage rites with a kiss, he could imagine being on his tiptoes and being unfortunate enough to get a cramp. As a joke, he would see the staff bringing a stool for him to stand on, just to kiss Alfred. He’d imagine the audience laughing endearingly or belittling him through smirks and snickers. His head heated at the thought. If only puberty was generous to him.

Yet, Alfred, so kind yet awfully chiding about this issue, still assured Arthur everything would be okay. “Screw size”, Alfred said as he curled around Arthur one night. “Can it really measure our love?”

Arthur shrugged him off, only hitting his torso instead of his chin. “You’re such a sap.”

“But seriously, Arthur. Why does height bother you so much?” Alfred asked in genuine curiosity, eyebrow poised up. Arthur never replied. A part of him wanted Alfred to know his thoughts but a part of him wanted to jab him across his jaw as he rants about it. He resulted to shuffling to the other side of the bed, feeling Alfred’s smile fade away.

Arthur felt the bed shift and the warmth behind him leave. He turned to find Alfred approaching his bedside then guiding him to stand up. Arthur opened his mouth and shut it as Alfred held both of his wrists close to his chest. Arthur blinked and arched a brow in confusion as they stared at each other for the longest time possible. 

Yet, it never felt awkward. It was serene. It calmed Arthur as he felt Alfred’s callous hands and the wind against their bare torsos and brushed against the curtains. The solemn silence made him feel safe against Alfred’s towering presence. He blinked in confusion and uncertainty at the random situation. 

“You should be lucky you have a tall boyfriend like me. I mean you can’t help feel bad when your height’s compared to me.” Alfred received a half-hearted smack against his chest. “But I’ll list a few advantages for having a tall boyfriend.”

“I provide good shade. You get easily sunburned so you can hide behind me to hide from the sun. I can reach stuff the no one can ever reach. If you need a lift, I’m strong enough to carry you like Rafiki carried Simba.” Alfred grinned at his boyfriend endearingly, who soured at the sweet endeavour.

“Okay, Alfred I get it─” 

“I’m not done!” Alfred reprimanded and began to count with his fingers. “People won’t hit you when you have an intimidating post by your side. I can see leftover bits of food or dirt on your head and I’d be able to flake it off before you embarrass yourself. I give you good dresses with my shirts. I’m a really big spoon─ you’re a lucky little spoon! You can never lose me in a crowd─”

Arthur sniffed, the corners of his lips twitching. “I get it, okay! Okay!”

Alfred persisted. “And I can literally sweep you off your feet.” Arthur gasped as Alfred swept him off the floor with a crushing bear hug. Arthur realized that he was not only swept by his feet but his breath was taken away as well. He pounded against Alfred’s back as he was spun around, the dizzying motion made him chuckle. 

Alfred paused and gently plopped Arthur back to the ground. “You may not be as tall as me but at least you’re not crotch-level on me. Otherwise…”

“You’d look like a pedophile.” Arthur chuckled at the thought and couldn’t help but smile at the sweet effort Alfred made to cheer him up. His boyfriend, being the Disney romantic he is, would always cheer him up. He may be the source of most of his problems but somehow he brought the best in him.

Alfred embraced him and Arthur couldn’t help but curl around his warmth─ his overwhelming warmth. He could feel Alfred’s chest rumble as he spoke. “Thank you, love.”

“Anything for my insecure teddy bear.” Alfred returned and received a satisfying smack on his shoulder. 

Despite Alfred’s expanse covering him, he could see the moonlight stretching their shadows. He smiled as he saw those shadows merge. They were leveled together, disregarding the shape and size of the bodies that casted them. Arthur chuckled, wondering what exactly he needed to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt I decided to post. I've been reading "My Giant Nerd Boyfriend" (by fishball) so much that it influenced me to write this.


End file.
